Remains of the World's Evil
by Rey de Piratas
Summary: Set after the events in R2 the world begins the path to peace, but when Lelouch took the worlds evil with him he overlooked some parts of the world which will effect the changes he set in motion and the ones he left behind
1. Beginning of New Hate

One year after the events in Code Geass R2 the world begins to rebuild and heal itself, the drive that had been once used for warfare is now in reducing poverty and hunger. The United Federation of Nations now working with the reformed Britannia continue the work of cleaning after the atrocities of the Demon King Emperor Lelouch, while most countries joins the path for peace others wish the world did not change and continue the work of the demon king.

**In An unknown country **

_In a darkened room in a remote villa three shadowy figures, surrounded by their bodyguards discuss recent events that have taken place in the world....._

'This might cause trouble for us in the future"

"Its true this reformation of governments might effect my business in Colombia and Ecuador"

"Why would your business be affected your business is across the world, the Black Knights Headquarters are right next to my Refrain factories in the Chinese Federation"

"Yes you're right Muo Hai, but you forget that Empress Nunnally has started to build a second branch of the Black knights in Britannia"

"That will take many months Bacores, your drug cartel can still run efficiently under their noses"

"Regardless of how secretly I can run my business they pose an significant threat to all of our assets"

"Well what do you suggest we do you're the one who called this meeting" said Muo Hai addressing the third figure

"Yeah "retorted Bacores "This meeting was to be about to solve the problem of Black Knights once and for all"

"Patience ...you must have patience to attain what you want in this world" answers the third figure

"Well you might have patience to be wipe out of the trade, but I'm sick of waiting" angrily shouted Muo Hai "I'm going to solve this annoyance by myself and you can all die for all I car........."

_Muo collapses on the floor which gradually gets covered by blood, Two of Muo Hai's bodyguards check his corpse for signs of life_

"ah ..he's been shot" says one of the bodyguard " but who sh...ugh

_Both bodyguards fall to the ground as their boss did both a bloody mess. Two unseen men come from the shadows carrying guns with silencers_

"Who are you guys" demanded Bacores while getting behind his bodyguards

"Oh.. they're my men.....don't worry they wont kill you ....for the moment" said the third figure

"Why did you kill Muo Hai didn't you said you need his help" said one of Muo Hai's bodyguards asks cautiously

"I said....I need his supply of Knightmare frames... I have...no need for a man the that panics at the first sign of defeat"said the third figure "You can tell your second in command.... that he was caught in an dispute... between you and the Bl.. Black knights on your ….way to your base"

"So are you certain you can rid of the Black Knights" asked Bacores

"yes ..there will no problems in my plan"replied the third figure "it will be simple to finish off my brothers work"

"your brother" Bacores asked in confusion

" oh....dear me I said too much" said the third figure as he snapped his fingers

_The two unseen men begin to aim their guns at Bacores and his men who then begin to grabbed their own weapons from their holsters _

"Now wait just a minutes you need for this plan of yours to work smoothly" Bacores quickly said to the figure.

"I guess you're right ….for the moment.....your men can...wear down the enemy Knightmares with their corpses when the time comes"

"You bastard how dare you treat us like we're decoys we can fight evenly against them" shouted of Bacore's men

_Bacores turns around and shoot the man that had shouted at the figure, then the rest of his men just back away from the injured man_

"But sir I ...was just trying to help you" says the injured man

"Idiot I just save your life" retorted Bacores "You have no idea what this man is capable of doing

"You were right to correct your man Bacores" says the shadowy figure "but if it were my men I would have killed him for his insubordination"

"You handled your men and I'll handled mine" replied Bacores "Now if we're to do this then it would be convenient to call you something"

"I don't see the...... point in calling me by my name since... you and your men would probably die soon" snorted the figure "but if you have call me ...something then …..Lither would do as ..a name ...for the moment

_Bacores just nods as he and his men leave the villa leaving Lither contemplating his decision in involving the drug cartels meanwhile an explosion is heard outside making some of his men jump. They go an investigate while Lither stares at his smirking reflection in the window mostly looking at his eyes which glowed red in the darkened room_

_..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

Thank you for reading my story I would appreciate it if you would review this prologue I will have chapter one soon ...or is this chapter one....*thinking*ah ..ummmm... ah... fuck it I'll just call this chapter one and pretend its a prologue .....probably people wont notice


	2. Decisions of those in Power

On the path to peace laid out by her brother, Lelouch, Nunnally became Empress of Brittania which she later reorganized into a constitutional monarchy putting most of the power into the hand of the Prime Minister of Britannia, Zero, who divided most of the country into states and gave back the countries, who were turn into areas by the old Empire, to its people and government. Even after its reform the people of the world hesitate to trust the country of Britannia remembering its past rulers and history, especial since its last two rulers were on the brink of ruling the world with an iron fist

**Britannia****: Neo Pendragon****, New capital city of Britannia**

_Nunnally gazes out her window from her office in the Royal Palace looking upon the newly constructed city, Neo Pendragon. She watches how the buildings reflect the sun making the city look like crystals towering over the snake-like track of the G-Trains and roads. She also notice how people seem to just look like ants from the height of her office. She scolded herself for letting her mind wander, she knew better then to daydream today. She had an obligation to those people to let them keep their peaceful lives. This peace the world had, given to the world by her brother Lelouch, was all_

_she had left to remember his true goal in his lifetime, to make her live in peace with the world _

"I want you to know that I'm continuing your dream of giving me and the world peace, my Brother" said Nunnally while gazing at the sky "I know you did what you had to do, so I'm going to get rid of the lingering hatred in the world in your memory"

_While Nunnally reflected on her new promise to her brother, someone had entered her room and began to walk to her position by the window _

"Nunnally......"

"..Brother..." Nunnally gasps as she turned her wheelchair

_Unfortunately for the the young Empress her eyes met the tinted mask of her Prime Minister, Zero_

"Sorry I couldn't be Lelouch for you Lady Nunnally" said Zero stopping a few feet in front of her

"No its fine Suzaku its just I was thinking about him today" replied Nunnally

" I am afraid I don't know who you are addressing Milady" questioned Zero

"Oh you don't hid you face in here Suzaku I have sent my assistants away for the day" said Nunnally

_The man in black raised his hand to mask,which had compressed into itself, and removed it from his face revealing a brown hair young man with green eyes_

"I sorry for that Nunnally but I have to keep what I promise to to Lelouch" said Suzaku with a sincere look on his face

"I know Suzaku but he didn't say I couldn't ask you take off for me did he" Nunnally asked "My brother could never refuse a request from me"

"That's true, but I rather keep to his to his wishes" replied Suzaku

"Guess there's no stopping you" said Nunnally "by the way what brings this visit from you today"

" Oh sorry for my rudeness, I guess I got caught up reminiscing about you brother" said Suzaku "the report you asked for has been completed Milady"

"Must you use formalities all the time Suzaku" asked Nunnally in a playful tone.

"I'm sorry Nunnally its just I grown accustom to it over this past year" said Suzaku

"I would be very happy if you would call me by my name I could call you be yours Suzaku" requested the young empress

"Very well well Mila....Nunnally" said Suzaku

"See it wasn't that hard" said Nunnally

"Any way this is all beside the point, have you made decision about we were discussing before" questioned Suzaku

"I don't see the rush I'm still young after all" said Nunnally

"You raise a good point ....convenient for you huh Nunnally" said Suzaku

"What do you mean Suzaku" asked Nunnally

"I think its because if you consider doing the ceremony with another you would have wanted your brother to be there" Said Suzaku in a matter-of-fact tone

_Nunnally turns away from Suzaku hiding her eyes which gave the truth of it all away. Suddenly a voice speaks from the monitor on the wall of the room with the word "VOICE ONLY" written upon it_

"Milady" said the voice "There is an phone call from United Federation of Nations Headquarters, shall I patch through to your office"

"Yes please do Lenette"said Nunnally "Could you hold for a few seconds until I can clean up my paperwork"

"Yes I ask them to hold until you're ready Milady" replied Lenette

"Now is your chance Suza...I mean Lord Zero" suggested Nunnally

"Way ahead of you Milady" Suzaku said while putting the dark tinted mask back onto his face.

"Ok Lenette, patch the call through" said Nunnally while pushing a button on her wheelchair

"Certainly Milady"

_The once dark screen grew bright as an image appeared on it. The image showed a black haired young women in a long elegant dress sitting behind a desk in what seemed to be an office. Nunnally notice that sky in the window of the office seemed dark which indicated that it was night time at the location where the woman was calling from._

"Lady Kaguya" said Nunnally "you shouldn't be awake this late at night, its bad for your health"

"Well I can't really sleep well knowing there still injustice being done in the world" said Kaguya in sarcastic tone

"Sorry, I was just worry for your health Kaguya" said Nunnally "Its just that you work awfully hard for someone at your age"

"Now isn't that contradicting what you're doing here at the Palace, Milady" commented Zero

"Lord Zero" said Nunnally angrily

"Now stop fighting you two" giggled Kaguya "don't worry Milady I can handled this kind of work"

"I see, I just worry about everything nowadays thats all, anyway why did you call for Kaguya" asked Nunnally

"Well I called you Milady because I recently heard that the committee members of the U.F.N have called another meeting of the world leaders" said Kaguya

"Wasn't there a meeting a few months ago considering the economy of the newly reformed governments of the newly formed nations" questioned Zero

"Yes, but that meeting had only the leaders of the those nations and the nations that support them" said Kaguya "you remember of course lord Zero"

"So this meeting will include all of the member nations in the U.F.N" said Nunnally

"Correct" replied Kaguya

"Do have any idea of the topic this new meeting will be about"asked Zero

"I heard that the meeting will be about the alleged alliance between the Separatists of the collapsing Euro Universe and the many of the neutral nations of the world" responded Kaguya

"An alliance between the Separatists and the neutral nations" said a confused Nunnally

"Why would they ally with each other when we offer them better opportunities in the U.F.N." asked Zero

"I not sure of the details but every since Britannia joined the U.F.N., there has propaganda circulating the world about Britannia not changing its way" said Kaguya

"What?! But what about all the positive things we have over the last year" shouted Nunnally " I reformed the country and change the government system and supported struggling nations"

"The propagandas are mostly in countries where there were many casualties back when the Empire was in power" replied Kaguya

"Well this may cause some of the newer U.F.N members to reconsider Britannia membership in the U.F.N" said Zero

"When and where does this meeting take place Lady Kaguya" sighed Nunnally

"The meeting will be in a month located in my home country of Japan" said Kaguya "Well now unfortunately, Milady, I have others to notify so I must go now, I will call you again when I am informed of the details of this meeting"

_The screen goes dark as Lady Kaguya ends the call leaving Empress Nunnally in a worried state. Zero once again removes his mask revealing Suzaku's annoyed face _

"Ironic this situation is it not, Milady" said Suzaku "that the meeting will be at the same country where you brother tried to take over the U.F.N a year ago"

"This might make things complicated at the meeting" said Nunnally " This can't be just a coincidence though, someone on the committee must have done this"

"But who, all of the members were voted on the committee and just recently, its not likely that one of them is corrupt" said Suzaku

"I'm just saying its a possibility Suzaku, maybe one of them did have something to do with this" said the young empress

"I'll will inform Xingke of this possible corruption in the U.F.N and have him sent some agents from the Black Knights investigate" said Suzaku

"Good then I will finish my daily work for the day and meet you later to discuss this matter further" said Nunnally

"Right then good day to you Mila.....I mean Nunnally" said Suzaku while bowing to Nunnally

"Yes good day to you ..Suzaku" said Nunnally repeating the gesture

_Nunnally watched as Suzaku once again dons the mask of Zero and leaves her office, she then goes back to original position by the window were she looks at the horizon noticing the dark clouds coming from the west_.

"Brother, I feel that the peace you left us is going to end" she says to herself

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Meanwhile.......**

**Chinese Federation: Shanghai **

_On a lonely dock on northeast side of Shanghai, hiding in the shadows of the decrepit buildings stood a Knightmare frame. There in the dark cockpit, a Black Knight captain coordinates an attack an unsuspecting freighter on a moonlit dock. The sounds of radio static can be heard echoing in the dark cockpit making the Captain anxious about finishing this special ops mission._

"This is G-2 is everything ready a point B-5"

"This is S-3 we're ready Captain"

"How about your squad V-1, at point C-8"

"We need a few more minutes Captain"

"Damn it we haven't got a few a few minutes V-1"

"Sorry Captain but we encountered some bogeys at the position"

"Wait what!? How many did you encounter V-1"

"We had two Sutherlands at the point, but we took them out easy"

"Fuck! …..You idiot... those units were on a patrol, if they don't return to their post then the...."

_The captain stops transmitting a an alarm rings over the radio. The captain then switches on the main monitor and sees that their plan for the element of surprise has gone out the window. _

"Fuck...listen all squadrons detonate your charges now"

"But Captain we're not ready yet"

"Just throw the charges on the ship a remote detonate V-1"

"Roger that Captain"

"This is S-3 we're taking enemy fire"

"Fuck...listen S-3 just fall back and head to the ship I will handle the rest of mission"

_The pilot of the Knightmare then becomes more illuminated as she activates her full operating system_

"Now lets teach these scumbags not to mess with the Black Knights ......Guren"

_The red machine eyes glow as it spreads its energy wings, bashes through walls of the building its in ,then disappears in flash of red._

_10 miles from the shore of Shanghai, on a Black knights support ship, a man stands on the command deck of the ship watching with interest the elite captain continuing with her exposed mission. As he look at the main land there is a flash of light, followed by a deafening explosion. The shock waves rock the ship, but its too far to cause it to it to capsize. He then notices a flash of red in sky which makes him realizes that his decision to let the girl head the mission was the wrong. He then heads to the main deck to meet with the captain._

"Lets see what her excuse is for this mission" he says to himself

_The red Knightmares lands on the main deck causing many of the newly recruited pilots to gather around the intimidating machine. The cockpit opens and a young women with fiery red hair steps outs onto the deck and immediately gets surrounded by fanboys_

"Captain Kozuki you were great out there" yelled one of the recruits

"Yeah they didn't stand a chance" said another recruit

"Now boys you're all going to have to hold your comments till later because it looks like I'm going to be reprimanded by my superiors" said Captain Kozuki playfully while looking at the man that was approaching the mob of fanboys

"Oh shit its Commander Takada lets scram before we all get into trouble" shouted one of the recruits

_The fanboys scattered leaving only the Commander and the Captain behind. The atmosphere became tense but Kallen was not intimidated by this man _

"I see you know why I'm here Captain Kallen Kozuki" said the Commander

"Yes sir, I didn't finish the mission in the time I quoted you earlier sir" said Kallen sarcastically

"You know damn well what I'm talking about captain!" said Commander Takada angrily

"My apologies sir, but if you had listen to me in the beginning it would not gone the way it went" said Kallen in a emotionless tone

"Captain, I know of your past exploits and impressive battle record but I'm still the commanding officer and I say we do missions by regulations" said Commander Takada with a menacing tone "Or do I need to take this to General Tohdoh"

"No sir, it won't happen again" said Kallen completely unaffected by his threat

"Good I'll expect a detailed report on this mission by sunrise" said the Commander smugly

"Yes sir" Kallen replied trying resist the urge to throw him overboard

_The Commander walks back the command deck leaving Kallen to vent out her anger on what ever unfortunate object she could find _

"Ughh... that guy makes me so mad " says Kallen punching the wall of the storage deck "why do I even bother working for that asshole"

_Kallen retreats to her quarters on the ship still venting her anger along the way. She reaches her room which was small, but at least didn't have lecherous fanboys waiting for her. Before starting on her report, Kallen decides to freshen up a bit and heads into her private bathroom . She begins to remove her pilot suit, but as does she notices a silvery object hanging from her neck in her reflection in the mirror._

"Oh thats right its because of that I put up with him" Kallen says to herself "I guess working too much makes you forget important details"

_She takes it off and admires the silver object, which turns out to be a locket her mother gave her before she left home. Kallen opens the locket which had two pictures in it . One was a old picture of herself and her brother and mother, while the other was a picture Milly had given her. The picture was the the first picture Milly had taken of Suzaku when he joined the student council at Ashford. She treasured it dearly because it featured some of her most treasured friends. _

"I guess I'm better at taking commands then giving, huh Lelouch" says Kallen while staring at the black haired student in the picture "What would you say now if you saw could see me like this"

_Kallen then looks at herself in the mirror and realizes she is half naked with both the bathroom and hallway door wide open, causing her blush and scream_

"ahhh " yelled Kallen all embarrassed " someone could have seen me"

_Kallen suddenly remembers a similar incident like this happening to her in the bathroom_

"Thats right, you've seen more of me than others could have" said Kallen remembering the the black haired student in the picture

_Suddenly from her pilot suit, her phone starts to ring, she then picks up her pilot suit and tries to find her phone_

"Who could that be at this hour" wondered Kallen as she flips her phone open "Hello this Kallen"

"....Hello...Kallen" says the voice at the other end

"Who is this " asks Kallen

"..How could forget a voice like mine"

"Wait you're........"

**…****...........................................................................................................................................................**

Well there you have folks....... chapter one ..er uh .I mean chapter two.......I was going to end sooner but wanted to introduce Kallen into the story before the next chapter. Oh also to introduce some other stuff and/or people that will be semi-important to the plot later on. I get the next chapter up soon..... oh yeah please don't forget to review this chapter.......ok then bye ^.^


End file.
